Rebar (Blade SnippetDrabble)
by Shezu
Summary: This is a snippet/drabble. Christi didn't want to be a vampire and her happy-go-lucky bubbly attitude clashed with the usually brooding vampire lot. Barely in her twenties, the pint sized vamp finds herself injured and alone, knowing Blade won't come back, able to do little else but let the sun finish her off. Something I wrote after watching Blade for the first time a while back


Chrysti lays on the concrete floor trembling, her usual goofy smile gone, her lips now twisted in anguish as her small form curls into a ball. She's breathing in gasps with her obviously punctured lungs. Though a vampire, she had not fed in days, and her regenerative abilities were all but shot. It didn't help that the rebar was still lodged in her chest. Her small, trembling, hands still grasped at it, but she couldn't gather the strength to pull it from her body. With her thirst and her wound, she was barely able to move at all. This only proved worse as she saw the light from the slowly rising sun inch towards her legs. Big blue eyes grew wide as she reaches out an arm to try and grab something, anything, to be able to pull herself away, but she only felt smooth concrete beneath her. She had no idea where Blade was, and she wasn't even sure if he'd save her if he was around. She whimpers as the light slowly inches towards her and braces for the pain as it touches her bare legs.

Unable to scream, the girl can only writhe in agony as the dim light burns the flesh of her calf like an open flame. Tears stream down her checks as she gasps breathlessly, the burning in her lungs matching the fire on her skin. She stares fearfully up at the large window that was letting in this burning pain, and whimpers. Closing her eyes as the flesh at her knees and thighs begin to burn as well, she can do nothing but wait for the sun to finish her off.

Suddenly, she hears the sound of fabric shifting and feels the cool touch of leather flutter over her body. Instantly, she feels the sun's gaze blocked from her and only the residual burn of the act remains. She opens her eyes to see a leather jacket draped around her and her big eyes are just able to peak around the collar of the garment to see a familiar black figure crouching before her. Though blurry from the pain that's threatening to take her consciousness-perhaps forever-she can make out Blade's face as he crouches down and slips an arm under her legs and upper back. She winces as he pulls her up into his arms-still covered by his jacket-but she feels her body relax with relief, if only a little. She can't call to him with her punctured lungs, but she manages a soft smile as he hurries her to a dark corner of the warehouse.

Setting her down gently, the man removes the jacket from her and looks her over. He grimaces at the sight of the rebar sticking out of her small chest but doesn't hesitate to slice off the bent portion with expert precision and pull the offending metal out of her chest. The pain is agonizing as he does so and she almost blacks out from the experience.

"Stay with me." He orders firmly as he presses a hand to the bleeding wound as soon as the metal's free; she can barely hear the rebar clattering to the ground where he throws it. The girl obeys, though somewhat reluctantly, as she stares up at him with a terrified face contorted in pain. He looks her over before easing her up to a sitting position and supporting her back with an arm. She stares at him with fading consciousness, completely confused till he grabs his sword with his free hand. Seeing him take his weapon, she closes her eyes, waiting for him to take her life like he has with so many other vampires.

She hears the sound of metal sliding along flesh but doesn't feel any pain. Before she has a chance to think about it much, she feels something press against her lips and feels a warm liquid coat them. Her nose picks up the distinct scent of copper and knows in an instant what it is. Opening her eyes, she stares up at him with those big blues, confused, as she notices the wrist of the arm supporting her pressed-bleeding-against her mouth. He stares down at her firmly with stern eyes and she lets out a soft sigh of relief as she opens her mouth and licks the blood from her lips before wrapping them weakly around his self inflicted wound. As the blood flows into her mouth and down her throat, Blade grabs his coat once again with his free hand and throws it over her, covering her from head to toe-which isn't difficult given the difference in size between the two.

Carefully making sure every bit of her is covered, he curls his other arm under her rear and pulls her to his chest so he's holding her without pulling his wrist from her mouth. He stands easily and walks towards the exit as she feeds under the safety of his coat, almost like an infant with her mother. Though the blood eases her pain, the effort required to heal herself, as well as the relief from the pain, has the girl asleep, leaning against his chest, before he can even get to the van parked haphazardly on the curb outside. When he pulls the jacket off of her and sets her down on it in the back of the van, she seems mostly pain free and her wounds have closed, though the rebar wound still appears fresh and the burn wounds don't appear completely healed either. Still, she appears to be safe, now resting peacefully in the shade of the windowless back of the car so he hits the separator between the front and the back and the vehicle starts up and drives off. Blade listens to the sounds of the road as he sits back and watches the sleeping girl, many thoughts echoing through his mind.


End file.
